This invention relates to a system for recognizing a state, and more particularly, to a system to be mounted on a vehicle to recognize a state of a road surface.
With the advance in vehicle electronic control technology, there has been a request for a technology for accurately determining a state of a road surface. The determination of the state of the road surface is preferred in order to realize safe traveling of a vehicle such as an automobile.
The following technology is disclosed in, for example, JP 2011-174794 A. Specifically, an image captured by a camera is subjected to Gabor filtering to obtain short-period and long-period Gabor filtering data. Both the data are normalized, and then a normalized value is compared with a predetermined threshold value to determine a dry/wet state of the road surface.